The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a push-in type fastener that can be released and reused.
The invention is especially suited for incorporation in handles and coat hooks for releasably mounting them to motor vehicle body panels and the like and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent from the ensuing description, the invention could be incorporated in many different components in a variety of environments.
In commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/270,463 filed Jul. 5, 1994 for "Visor Clip Assembly and Releasable Fastener," there is disclosed an efficient and effective fastener assembly that can be integrally incorporated into an associated component for providing releasable mounting of the component to a body panel or frame member of a motor vehicle. The fastener assembly eliminates the use of threaded fasteners, reduces installation time, and generally simplifies manufacture and assembly.
In its preferred form, the fastener comprises spaced resilient latch legs carried on the component to be mounted. The legs deflect radially inward toward one another to allow their positioning in a mounting opening formed in the vehicle body panel or frame. Once the latch legs are in the opening, a rigid pin member is inserted into the mounted component to enter between the latch legs and prevent their radial inward deflection. This locks the legs in the opening and holds the mounted component to the body panel or frame. The pin head is, however, readily visible and can be undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint.